particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanjor
The Confédération des Deux Kanjors is a nation situated on the continent of Seleya. It borders the Royuame de Rildanor to the North and Alduria to the West. In January 2341, the name was officially changed from the Republic of Kanjor to the Confédération des Deux Kanjors. In common usage, however, the nation is simply called Kanjor. Geography Kanjor is located on the southernmost part of Seleya. Two of its Provinces, Sovalt and Tondola are on Tondola Isle, an island seperated from the mainland by the Sovalt Channel. The mainland Provinces are Zanyal, Yewao and Vagderra. Demographics The primary ethnicity of Kanjor is Kanjoran, which retains its strong position from centuries of turmoil and anti-immigration policies. It shares the French language, which links the descendants of much of southern Seleya. The Kanjorans are descended from the original Zanyal, who entered modern Kanjor through the Zanyal Valley. The other significant population is Kanjoran-Semitic, which dates back to the Semitic Migrations to Majatra. A number of settlers landed in Yewao, and stayed, though they have long since integrated within Kanjoran society. Nevertheless, they have been the target of anti-semitism since their arrival, which continues to this day. As such, the population is mainly concentrated in Yewao, though is spreading into Tondola Isle and Zanyal. It is minimal in Vagderra. There is also quite a large population of Indralans, around 3,500,000, due to the close relations Indrala and Kanjor have had. The Ethnic Census of 2345 found the following: *Kanjoran - 85% *Kanjoran-Semitic - 10% *Indralan - 4% *Other - 1% Language French is the primary language in Kanjor, and everyone can understand it, to some degree. English is also important, and they share official status. English is more likely to be found in the urban centres, except in Vagderra. A localised Semitic language also exists, deriving from the Semitic settlers crossing Kanjor. It is thought to be the closest relative of Proto-Semitic, despite contamination from French. Indralan is also spoken by many Indralan immigrants, though the language itself is heavily influenced by French. Language Breakdown (as of Ethnic and Language Census of 2345) *Kanjoran (French Language) 70% *English 20% *Kanjoran-Semitic Language 6% *Indralan 2% *Others 2% Religion While the government is secular, much of Kanjor is religious. In the religious census of 2340, denominations of Catholicism gained the clear majority of Kanjorans (68%), while minority religions and atheists made up the rest. Religious Census of 2340 *Orthodox Catholic = 34% *Kanjoran Catholic (ER) = 29% *Athiest = 16% *Jewish = 7% *Terran Catholics = 5% *Other = 5% *Muslim = 3% *Buddhist = 1% Kanjoran Catholic Church (ER) Kanjoran Catholicism is broadly similar to the other Catholic Churches of Terra, with some doctrinal differences. These come from its being one of the Eastern Rite Churches which originated in Al'Badara. Orthodox Catholic Church Orthodox Catholicism is very similar to Terran Catholicism. The main difference being that the Orthodox Pope, Pius II is in fact dead, he however communicates with the Church through the use of visions and internally heard voices. It arose as a resullt of the Great Schism of 2146. Economy In the last few decades the economy of Kanjor has developed from mainly agricultural and heavy industrial production more towards the direction of technology, service enterprises, pharmaceutical products and energy based on Kanjor's big natural gas reserves, mostly under the control of Fortmix Energy which is one of Kanjor's biggest corporations. There are also some food, mining and forest industry. The GDP of Kanjor at the start of 2341 was 1,190,834,272,840 Kanjoran rupees the bulk of which (70%) came from domestic consumption and only 13% from foreign investments. It can be said that the business life of Kanjor is heavily centred on the domestic market due to the rapid growth of living standards & buying power of Kanjorians in the last few years. The remaining 17 % of the GDP is comprised of government services and investments. The nation's budget at the start of 2341 had a surplus of over 7,000,000,000 Kanjoran rupees which is used for financial index corrections and investment in state enterprises History The history of Kanjor is a long and complicated one. Not till the modern era have records survived in quantity, so the earlier history of Kanjor is subject to constant re-evaluation. Kanjoran history is classified into four "eras"; Archaic, Classical, Historical, and Modern. The original inhabitants of modern Kanjor (the Zanyal) developed a civilisation of peaceful farmers and traders in the Zanyal Valley and along the Zanyal coast. In 1137 BC, the Zanyal civilisation suffered a major setback, being invaded by the rising Bendirian Kingdom from the west. Within a decade, the Zanyal Valley had fallen, and over the next few decades, Zanyal civilisation had almost collapsed. The Zanyal fled to Tondola Isle, not to return to the mainland for three hundred years. Zanyal power grew considerably, and by the middle of the 8th century BC, the Zanyal under Count Henri Munodi returned, reconquering much of the Zanyal valley. Count Munodi was killed in a Bendirian ambush in during the reconquest, and a peace treaty by his successor halted Zanyal expansion. The following centuries began to develop a recognisable Kanjor, but from 750BC till 30BC, the various rulers were more focussed on internal matters. Under the First Empire, the Zanyal lands change considerably. The Empire grows enormously and absorbs all of The Mainland and Sovalt. Large areas of modern day Rildanor and Alduria are also conquered. Barbarian incursions and hyperinflation eventually destroy the empire. Once again, the nation falls into disarray, and various governments struggle for power over the following centuries. It is not until 2326 that modern Kanjor in its current shape forms. Government ]] The Confédération des Deux Kanjors has a unicameral legislature known as the Senate, which currently has 225 seats. It has an elected Head of State, the President; with the Cabinet being chaired by the Prime Minister. Cabinet 2359-2368 Defence Security There are two main security organisations within Kanjor. The Service de Sécurité de Kanjor (SSK) deals with matters of internal security. It is in fact prohibited from operating outside of Kanjoran territory. The other is the Gendarmerie Nationale, the police force of Kanjor. It is actually a branch of the military, and has several specialised forces. It was formed at the start of 2342 from the five Gendarmerie Provinciales, which had been under the control of local governments, and varied in quality and ability. Treaties Kanjor is a signatory of the following Treaties. *Mordusian Mutual Friendship Agreement - May 2360 *Kanjor-Indrala Fellowship Treaty - April 2342 *Mordusian Neutrality Pact - September 2340 *The First Laloquon Convention - September 2340 *Accord des Nations Amicales - October 2339 *The Anti-Yoj (Hard Drug) Treaty - November 2304 *The Exportation of Yoj Treaty - November 2304 *United Front Against Nuncirism - August 2304 *Keymon Neutrality Agreement - April 2299 *TOA (Terran Olympic Association) - April 2299 Kanjoran Politics Elections Elections are held once every three years, until recently in April, now in December. Current Parties *Partie Patriotique de Kanjor (PPK) - April 2330 *Les Verts du Kanjor (LVK) - April 2341 *Front Liberal Uni (FNU) - December 2355 (The date refers to the first election contested) Notable Inactive Parties *Opportuniste Collectif - December 2355 *Industrialist Party (IP) - December 2355 *Socio-Captialist Party (SCP) - April 2353 *National Fascist Catholic Party (NFCP) - April 2347 *People's Freedom Party (PFP) - April 2347 *Kanjoran Liberal Party (KLP) - April 2336 *(Alianza Republicana Nacionalista) ARENA - April 2332 *Socialistic democrats (SD) - April 2330 *Democratic English Labour Reform Party (DELRP) - April 2328 *Partido Zapatista Kanjoro (PZK) - October 2308 *AM Kanjoran Panterran Movement (AMKPM) - November 2302 *Progressive Democratic Front (PDF) - November 2302 *Jedinij Kanjor (JK) - March 2273 *Secular Humanist Party (SHP) - December 2264 *Passionate Nihilist Collective (PNC) - December 2259 *Malfico Progressive Fascist Party (MPFP) - December 2237 (The date refers to the last election contested) Past Elections *Kanjor Election 2338 *Kanjor Election 2341 *Kanjor Election 2344 *Kanjor Election 2347 *Kanjor Election 2355 *Kanjor Election 2358 See Also *History of Kanjor *Minor Parties of Kanjor *Cabinet History of Kanjor Category:NationsCategory:KanjorCategory:Seleya